Tease
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Kata orang-orang, menjahili itu salah satu cara seseorang dalam menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya. —a brothership!0259 (G.xGokudera) fanfiction. Hints of U02 and 8059 / other warning inside!


**Tease**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! brothership!0259. Sho-ai hint for U02 and 8059. OOC. Typo(s). Genre labil, pair labil, plot labil, karena saya lagi labil /yaudah/ Dan awas alay dan jayus, serius.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kau! Kenapa sih hobi sekali diam di sini? Dasar hantu!" Gokudera menyalak galak pada pria bersurai magenta yang tengah tidur-tiduran di kasurnya.

Yang diteriaki perlahan membuka mata, memperlihatkan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya. "Ngg, jangan ganggu tidur siangku, Hayato," gumam si pria magenta yang diketahui bertitel sebagai Primo Storm Guardian; tangan kanan sang Primo, G.

"Kau hantu! Harusnya tidak butuh tidur!"

"Aku butuh tidur. Jadi aku bukan hantu. Hm," balas G seraya tersenyum meremehkan di tengah tidur ayamnya.

Gokudera menggemeletukkan gigi menahan amarah, tangannya sudah tak sabar menembakkan _Flame Arrows_ ke arah G. Namun urung karena ia masih lebih sayang apartemennya daripada meledakkan kepala magenta itu.

Akhir-akhir ini, si kepala magenta itu selalu tiba-tiba muncul di apartemennya. Dia muncul bukan karena ada masalah yang serius tentang Vongola. Yang dilakukan G hanyalah numpang makan, numpang tidur, numpang merokok, lalu pergi entah kemana. Walaupun yang paling sering ia lakukan itu menjahili Gokudera, sih.

Ah, Gokudera tiba-tiba saja ingat sebuah mantra untuk memanggil Jelangkung. 'Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar.'. Tunggu, jangan-jangan G termasuk salah satu spesies Jelangkung? Gokudera kemudian mencatat pertanyaan itu di kepalanya untuk diteliti lebih jauh.

"Hayato, aku lapar," ucap G disusul menguap lebar. Gokudera yang awalnya sudah mulai tenang langsung mengerutkan dahinya kembali.

"MAKAN SAJA SANA SENDIRI! MEMANGNYA AKU IBUMU?!"

"Tapi kau _kouhai_-ku…" G menelungkupkan badan sambil menahan dagunya dengan kedua tangan, "seorang _kouhai_ harus melayani _senpai_-nya dengan baik. Kau tahu?"

"Bukannya yang benar itu seorang _senpai_ harus membimbing _kouhai_-nya dengan baik?!"

"Berarti karena aku adalah_ senpai_ yang membimbingmu, maka akulah yang benar. Sekarang ayo cepat buatkan aku makanan."

_—smartass._

"CHE! SUDAHLAH PERGI MAKAN SANA DI LUAR!" Gokudera menuding pintu dengan telunjuknya kesal; menyuruh G keluar. "Lagipula, rumahku akan kedatangan tamu. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau kamu masih ada di sini nanti!"

"Tamu?" G memiringkan kepalanya, "ah, jangan-jangan pacarmu mau datang, ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah pemuda Italia itu memerah, "bu-bukan! Mana mungkin!"

"Hee, kalau bukan kenapa wajahmu memerah? Lagian kamu serius punya pacar? Wah, hebat. Padahal aku kira kamu jones gara-gara terlalu _tsundere,_ hahaha." G tertawa puas begitu melihat Gokudera yang salah tingkah.

"MAAF AKU BUKAN JONES!" Gokudera tambah mengerutkan dahi.

"Biar aku tebak siapa pacarmu. Hmm, jangan-jangan si _rain guardian_ yang mirip Ugetsu itu, ya?"

"A-APA?!" Wajah putih Gokudera semakin memerah, "KAMI TIDAK PACARAN! Si _yakyuu-baka_ itu datang kemari ingin belajar karena nilai tes nya hancur lebur. Itu saja!"

Oh, secara _tsundere_ Gokudera telah mengakui kalau _yakyuu-baka_ alias Yamamoto itu adalah pacarnya.

G tersenyum penuh arti, "hee, jadi benar ya si _rain guardian_ itu pacarmu? Lumayan juga. Ah, tapi masih mendingan Ugetsu juga sih dimana-mana, hahaha."

"Ugh!" Gokudera tercekat karena tenggorokannya kering dipakai membentak-bentak G. "Sudahlah kau pergi saja sana!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kalau kalian memang benar-benar mau belajar biasa aja kali. Lagipula aku ini pintar, siapa tahu bisa membantu?" G terkekeh narsis, tapi segera tergantikan dengan kekehan jahil saat sebuah kemungkinan melewati kepalanya.

"Aah, atau jangan-jangan kalian tidak 'benar-benar' mau belajar? Hm, tenang saja. Kalau kalian mau mesra-mesraan, aku akan diam dan menonton kalian dengan tenang, kok."

"NGGAK GITUUUU!" Gokudera berteriak sambil mengacak surai keperakannya frustasi. "GAAH, NGGAK MAU TAHU PERGI SEKARANG JUGA DARI SINI!"

Dan derai tawa G semakin keras melihat reaksi Gokudera. Serius, _kouhai_-nya itu kalau sedang marah dengan _tsundere_-nya sungguh terlihat sangat manis. Membuat pria magenta itu ingin menjahili Gokudera lagi dan lagi hanya demi melihat wajah yang diwarnai semburat merah.

"Hayato, ya ampun, pfft!"

"AARGGHH! SUDAHLAH PERGI PERGI PERGI!" Gokudera lalu menarik lengan G agar berdiri dan mendorongnya ke arah pintu keluar secara paksa. G yang masih asyik tertawa hingga lemas mau-mau saja ditarik paksa (baca : diusir) Gokudera.

"Ah, Hayato," G menyela sebelum pintu rumah ditutup sepenuhnya, "hati-hati kalau kalian mau melakukan 'itu'. Kau harus tahu pantatmu bisa sakit hingga berjalan pun sulit. Hahaha!"

Tuhan tolong, Gokudera sudah tak sanggup lagi dengan orang ini. "PERGI MATI SANA SIALAN!"

Dan debuman tertutup yang keras disusul hentakan kaki di balik pintu terdengar.

"Haha…" G mengacak bagian belakang surai magentanya, senyuman tipis nampak terlihat di bibirnya. Ah, kenapa ia merasa sedikit tidak rela kalau _kouhai_-nya itu punya pacar? Perasaannya seperti kakak yang melihat adiknya diambil orang lain. Tapi, kalau orang yang mengambil _kouhai_-nya itu Yamamoto… mungkin ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang karena orang itu mirip Ugetsu?

"Sial, aku jadi kangen Ugetsu," G berkata pada diri sendiri lalu terkekeh. "Si _flute-freak_ itu pasti ada di rumah Yamamoto. Hm, apa aku kesana saja, ya? Ah, ke sana saja lah, toh ujung-ujungnya kalau aku diam disini terus malah sendirian."

Lalu pria magenta itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Yamamoto. Menuju ke rumah dimana Ugetsu –uhuk– kekasihnya berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

(dengan anehnya)

**[ 755 words story only ]**

**.::**::.**

**A/N :** Saya mau ngebacot dulu bentar. Kalau keberatan bisa langsung tekan tombol review /eh/. Duh, ini kok kinda fail ancur gejos alay gini ya? Mana summary nggak nyambung sama isi lagi... Ah, sudahlah. Sebenarnya ini cuma fic pelampiasan karena saya lagi stres sama berbagai macam masalah, hiks. Ini juga lumayan buat isi entri 0259 yang dikit bingits itu. Pokoknya, terimakasih pada yang telah mau membaca apalagi me-review :)


End file.
